


Королевская милость

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Historical Fantasy, M/M, казнь, неясно жив ли персонаж, ради всего святого монтрезор, шутовской колпак
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Король и шут — история на все времена
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 2





	Королевская милость

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: блистательная Tod in Venedig

Юрген в длинном плаще с меховой оторочкой выглядел внушительно. Как и подобает хозяину замка и надежде многих и многих вассалов. Королю. Он вошёл, пригнувшись, в камеру и не глядя захлопнул тяжёлую дверь, отрезав себя от мира и охраны. Сделал ещё шаг и чуть не упал: край плаща оказался зажат в щели. 

Из самого тёмного угла послышалось хихиканье и звон колокольчиков:

— Алиллуйя, король соизволил посетить недостойного шута? И прищемил своё величие по дороге?

Юрген высвободил плащ и, близоруко щурясь в свете единственного факела, наклонился к фигуре, скорчившейся в углу. Чуть не отпрянул — каждый раз будто проявляющиеся из темноты и вобравшие её в себя блестящие глаза умудрялись напугать его.

— А ты, шут, подумал над тем, что произошло пять дней назад?

— Пять дней? Разве? Я насчитал три кружки тухлой воды и две миски собачьей похлёбки. — Колокольчики снова зазвенели, когда шут покачал колпаком.

— Я победил тебя в соревновании.

— Не знаю, что более прискорбно, — то, что король соревнуется с шутом в шутовском ремесле, или то, что судят их другие шуты, изображающие придворных. Они могли только промычать согласие в ответ на изящно заданный вопрос: «Победил ли король?» — более связно трудно говорить, пока язык работает в королевской заднице. Впрочем, хорошо, что хоть что-то они делают с подлинным рвением.

— Какая длинная речь, шут. Можно подумать, когда королем был ты, твою задницу не вылизывали с тем же тщанием.

— Твоя правда! — Смех и колокольчики снова наполнили камеру переливчатым звуками. — А ты был так горд либо так глуп, чтобы не участвовать в этом полезном для моего здоровья и спокойствия моих подданных действии. Зато, отбросив метафоры, мечтал действительно пристроить свой язык к моей...

— Заткнись! — Звук пощёчины и звон.

— О, король. Воистину твёрдой рукой правишь ты нами, сирыми и убогими. Мозоли на твоей мощной длани говорят об одиноких ночах. Неужели ни один рыцарь, оруженосец или постельничий не удостоились...

— Заткнись!

— Ты повторяешься, король. Твой перстень рассёк мне губу. Тот самый перстень, который я тебе подарил.

— Подарил? Которым ты хотел откупиться.

— От твоих домогательств? Ты снова прав. Но тогда было не время и...

— Заканчивай бессмысленную болтовню. Я хочу ответ. Ты помнишь, что было ставкой в том соревновании.

— Моя задница. Помню, а как же. Та самая, которую давно не вылизывали ни метафорически, никак иначе... Боюсь, даже такой м-м-м ценитель мужской красоты, как ты, мой король, сейчас не прельстится. После пяти дней, если ты не обманываешь бедного шута.

Юрген, поглаживая влажный от крови перстень, придвинулся ближе, уселся рядом на солому и прошептал в самое ухо отвернувшегося шута:

— Тебя отведут в мои покои и вымоют в розовой воде. Прекрасные девушки или мальчики — не тебе упрекать меня в извращениях. Переоденут в роскошные одежды. Мы устроим ужин с лёгким вином, а потом расположимся на твоей любимой шкуре у камина — я сохранил её — или на королевском ложе. Я буду нежен. Как был бы нежен тогда, когда ты отвергал меня воистину по-королевски.

— А потом, мой король? — Шут повернулся, мазнув губами по губам Юргена и уставившись на него блестящими глазами. — Потом ты наденешь на меня мой колпак и отправишь развлекать твоих гостей? На этот раз не только низкопробными — других они не понимают — шутками?

— То есть ты отказываешься?

— Да.

— Я могу просто взять, что хочу.

— Да.

— Но я не буду. Сегодня тебя просто казнят. Прямо здесь, в этой камере. Жалкого, голодного и воняющего. Проигравшего.

— Так вот зачем сегодня рабочие разбирали стену? Что ж. Ты король. Так тому и быть.

***

Кирпичи ложатся ряд за рядом. Каменщики работают молча. Король тоже молчит. Только когда кладка доходит шуту до шеи, делает знак и подходит:

— Твоё последнее желание, шут.

Шут качает блестящей лысой головой, на которой чудом держится трёхрогий колпак, чтобы прозвенеть неведомую мелодию, но всё же просит, кривя губы в ироничной ухмылке:

— Улыбнись мне, Юрген. Как раньше. Чтобы улыбка твоя затмила свет этих жалких факелов.

Юрген моргает и улыбается. Это ничего, что щёки его влажные, — он улыбается широко и искренне. И машет каменщикам.

Перед тем, как последний кирпич ложится на свое место, король слышит тихое:

— Спасибо, Юрген.

***

Многие видели, а ещё многие слышали от тех, кто видел, как король на пиру тем же вечером был мрачен, отвечал невпопад, вливая в себя светлое летнее пиво, а потом сорвался с места и стремительно вышел, подметая плащом обглоданные кости на полу. И никто не видел, но все знали, как в самой дальней камере в подземельях он голыми руками выламывал камни из не засохшего ещё раствора.


End file.
